Championship Wrestling Federation
Not to be confused with Anthony Romeri's CWF The Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) is an e-fed operated by J. Rish. Originally run in the late 90s and early 2000s, the CWF was resurrected in July 2009 with a mixture of old and new faces. The CWF runs a weekly Tuesday Night Massacre show, with Pay-Per-Views being run every six weeks. History Following a lengthy hiatus the CWF was resurrected in July of 2009. Events immediately kicked off with a fed-wide tournament to crown the first CWF World Heavyweight Champion. The winner of the tournament, at the company's inaugural WrestleFest pay-per-view, was Chaolin Sahn. Since then the CWF has continued to grow and change, with the creation of Impact, Paramount and Tag Team championships, shows across the United States, Canada and Europe, and most recently participation in the World Wrestling Cup. Shows The CWF runs one weekly show, Tuesday Night Massacre. Pay-Per-Views take place every six weeks, with some - such as September's Redemption PPV, headlined with an eight-person End Games match - having a particular theme while others remain more open. CWF pay-per-views have included: * WrestleFest (9th August 2009) * Redemption (22nd September 2009) * Frozen Over IV (3rd November 2009) * Confliction (8th December 2009) The next CWF PPV is Genesis, and will take place on 26 January 2010. Gimmick matches The CWF is home to a number of gimmick matches, including: * End Games. This match takes the form of two teams (usually of four) going head to head in an enormous steel cage. Competitors can be eliminated by pinfall or submission, and the match continues until only one wrestler remains. If two or more members of the same team are the only wrestlers remaining they must wrestle one another. The End Games match was first used at the CWF's Redemption pay-per-view event in September 2009. In that match, Victor Quinn outlasted seven other competitors to become CWF World Heavyweight Champion. * Golden Intentions. A Royal Rumble type match featuring the entire roster, plus a few mystery guests. The winner of Golden Intentions is guaranteed a World title shot. The first GI was won by Chris Andrews on 10 November 2009,who went on to face Cain at Confliction. * The Tower. A three-story structure is erected in the ring with platforms on each level and ladders along the sides connecting the two. Each level is home to a variety of weapons, increasing in brutality with each level. The match is won when one wrestler throws the other off the Tower. This match was first held at CWF's Confliction PPV. In that match, Elijah defeated Franklin Fredrickson. * Powerbomb KO Match. This match is won when you Powerbomb your opponent into submission enough that they cannot rise to the count of ten. * Bloodbath Match. A variation on the First Blood match, in a Bloodbath Match you must make your opponent bleed before going for the pin or submission. Roster * Mark Carlton * Colton Mace * "Marvelous" Matt Parker * Revolution * Mr. Re * Blue Scorpion * Kemsey Ramsey * Omega * Angelica * Anubis * Dan "The Hammer" Highlander * King Nothing * Ryan Storm * Cain * Street Shark * Victor Quinn * Billy Anderson * Tyler Anderson * "The Ripper" Danny B * Jarvis King * Elijah * Angel * "Facetious" Franklin Fredrickson * "The Tormented Soul" Chaolin Sahn * Chris Andrews * Chris Xtreme * Abigail "The Stoner" Starr Staff * Jim Gunt (commentator) * Mike Rolash (commentator) * Chester Taylor (interviewer) * Ray Douglas (ring announcer) Champions * CWF World Heavyweight Champion: Cain * CWF Impact Champion: Angel * CWF Paramount Champion: Dan "The Hammer" Highlander * CWF Tag Team Champions: Angelica and Chris Andrews Groups Tag teams * "Andrelica": Chris Andrews and Angelica. * The Demons of Death: Anubis, "The Ripper" Danny B, The Blue Scorpion * The Unstoppable Force: Tyler Anderson and Billy Anderson (with Stormee Bright-Anderson) Stables * The Cyndicate: Chaolin Sahn, Ryan Storm, "The Ripper" Danny B, Anubis, King Nothing. * The Insurgency: Angel, Cain, Elijah, Omega * The Enterprise (disbanded) OOC information The CWF is a roleplay fed. Matches are judged by the owner alone, although members are encouraged to give input via weekly "fan polls." Most matches have a limit of two roleplays per person, with the exception of tag team matches which allow only two for the team as a whole. Members may have a maximum of two active wrestlers at any one time. Created wrestlers only. The CWF is home to an active, mostly friendly, and occasionally mad out-of character community. External links * Website * Forums Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Federations Category:Active federations Category:Championship Wrestling Federation